The present invention relates generally to a door assembly for a corner cabinet. More specifically, the invention is directed to a door assembly for a corner cabinet that is pivotly mounted to the corner cabinet to provide superior storage within the corner cabinet.
Corner cabinets are known in the art. It has been found that these prior art corner cabinets do not provide sufficient storage space for such items as video cassette tapes, compact discs and the like. Therefore, there is a need for a door assembly for a corner cabinet that provides sufficient storage space within the cabinet. The present invention satisfies this need.